Finding Edward
by GoneDrake
Summary: A typical day at school, yet something is missing. Bella's dangerous and exciting search to find Edward before something bad happens.
1. Discovery

**Finding Edward**

**BPOV**

I woke up to a dull light shining dulley through my bedroom window. It shone around my room, forcing me to get up instead of falling asleep again. Opening my eyes, I pulled off my soft bed sheets and rolled out of bed, to greet the dark clouds that had gathered outside. I did not even have to wave my hand out of my window to tell if it was raining or not. It was quite obvious, the loud splatter of water hitting the ground outside.

It was a Monday, and do not blame me, but I was not very excited. The teachers had been assigning homework left and right, and a school dance was coming up. But do not get me all wrong, I did like dances.

Just not the dancing part, for obvious reasons.

"Bella!" The familiar voice of Charlie sounded up the stairs. "I do not want to bother you, but do you know where the cereal is?"

_Oops. I must have forgotten to buy cereal the last time I went grocery shopping._

"Um, no dad!" I lied. "Are you sure that you did not misplace it?" I heard Charlie grumbling as he looked around the kitchen in search of his breakfast.

I quickly put on a dark pink tank top and a baggy pair of khaki shorts. Just making sure that I was not going to be cold, I threw on a light blue cardigan as well. I gathered my school books together and grabbed an apple before racing out of the front door.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, Bella! Have a nice day!"

I bounded down the front steps and opened my truck's door quickly. At least the truck sheltered me from the rain. Not even bothering to glance around to make sure anyone was in my way as I backed out of the driveway, I headed in the direction of the school. I really did not want to be late again.

I could not stop myself from smiling a little bit, imagining his liquid golden eyes watching me when I pulled in to the school parking lot. His bronze hair sparkling and swaying in the wind as he walked towards me. His ice cold embrace as he wrapped his muscular arms around me waist. I knew that this happened almost every day, yet I could not contain my happiness. I dreaded school, but I dreaded not seeing him more.

I listened as my truck's tires screeched loudly on the gravel of the school's parking lot. Nothing had really changed, everything still looked pretty much the same. Yet something was missing. The feeling of fright made me shiver slightly, but I regained confidence as I watched the Cullen's get out of his shiny silver Volvo. But the feeling of fright came back as soon as I saw Alice shut the car door with a look of sadness on her face.

I realized that Edward Cullen was not there.

--

Hey guys. This is my first story on Fan Fiction and I would appreciate it if you guys please sent me comments about this chapter of the story. I am going to write more of the story. Thanks.


	2. Down Fall

**BPOV**

I walked to my first class of the day slightly confused. It was not sunny today, and Edward had been hunting a few days ago. I did not remember him telling me that he was not planning on attending school today. Anticipating for lunch time so that I could take to Alice, I slid in to my seat next to Jessica and looked at the blackboard. I must have looked really focused, because no sooner then I had sat down, Jessica nudged me gently.

"Hey, Bella. Um... Do we have a test or something coming up in Math Class?"

"Oh, sorry Jess. I don't really know."

"Oh, okay." For some incomprehensible reason, Jessica looked somewhat disappointed. I had not been hanging out with her a lot lately, and things had been a little bit akward between us. I guess she felt jealous about how much time I had been spending with Edward. She wasn't the only one though. Mike had been acting just as particular, getting out of his way to avoid me. But incomprehensively enough, it did not seem to bother me very much.

The clock ticked on, and I grew more and more fidgety at the moment. My mind was not doing a great job of blocking out the possibilities that were racing through my brain. _Could Edward be hurt? In danger? Or was he just hunting?_

I finally forced myself to concentrate on something less paranoid. Charlie had been longing to take Edward and I fishing, for some strange reason, and there seemed no realistic way to get out of it. I wasn't much of an outdoors type of girl, so the idea of fishing just wasn't as appealing to me as if might have been to him. As for Edward, usually Charlie's fishing trips took place near The La Push Reserve. So, being the cunning vampire he was, Edward would most likely find a way out of the plans, which would leave Charlie and I to some father daughter bonding time. How I needed to avoid that.

I barely heard the second period bell as it rang, sending crwds of students dashing through the hallways. Usually I would have avoided this type of physical contact, but I longed to get to science class as fast as I possibly could. I knew I would be disappointed, I just knew it. And, sure enough, I was right. No Edward. I silently trudged into my seat, eyes on the floor.

--

"Alice!" I shouted, knowing that I didn't need to be that loud. She could have heard me even if I had whispered.

"What's up?" Alice's voice was dull and flat, which didn't brighten my mood at all. In fact, it just made me even more frustrated. I didn't answer. Her eyes flickered to mine for a moment, and then back down to the ground. Her mouth was pulled into a tiny frown.

"Where's Edward?" I whispered, my voice cracking. From her expression, I knew that something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

"I don't know."

--

Hey guys! Do you like my story so far? I would really like if you went me reviews! Thanks!


End file.
